Gone with the wind
by DMfANATiC69
Summary: Derek and penelope are in a relationship. Pen is acting not like her normal self & Derek snaps at her very harshly which only causes Pen to close down more. No one knows of Dereks harsh words to Pen & he never gets the chance to make things right because when he gets home from the case Pen's gone & has only left him a cryptic note
1. Chapter 1

Derek morgan had never been happier to hear his boss, Agent Hotchner say "Wheels up in five". The B.A.U team had been in Orlando, Florida for the past three weeks working a particularly confusing case. Searching for their Unsub had not come easy, every time they thought they were close to finding the guy it proved to be another dead end.

That was untill his baby girl found out the guy they strongly believed was their perp but legally could't prove, had four different aliases he had been using to keep from being suspected. No one was surprised when Penelope found the information that solved the case. His sexy cuban girl, was wicked with a computer and nine times out of ten, she was the one who gave them the information that lead them to catching the Unsubs.

Derek let his mind drift off to how he had treated his girlfriend Pen, during the case. He felt like the biggest piece of scum on the planet. The whole team had been on edge due to the case. He was no exception. In fact he was the one on the team that often let his frustration get the better of him.

He knew Pen was working as fast as she could to try and get her team home. Just because she didn't travel with them didn't mean she didn't loose just as much sleep as the rest of the team. Derek was well aware that she often worked thru the night and when she did reluctantly go to sleep, It would be in her lair, or on his office couch.

Looking out the jet window he prayed she would forgive him for taking out his anger on her. Henhad tried to call her after they wrapped up the case to let her no they were heading home, but she hadn't answered her cell, office line, or their home phone. He tried not to worry and put it off on her sleeping but it was now noon and she still hadn't returned his calls or texts. He hadn't heard any of the team on the phone with her which was also troubling him. Hotch usualy had some last minute case closing details for her and J.J. often called just to have girl talk with her on the way home.

Derek glanced around the jet at each team member, wondering if he should ask if anyone had heard from her. No one was around when he snapped at Pen, but if J.J. had spoke with Pen at all the past few days she might know. If she knows, and Derek asks If she has spoken with Pen, J.J. might just bite his head off. And lord knows If she has no idea about him snapping at her best friend she'll question him untill he tells her what he did to upset her.

Derek knew it was a loose-loose situation for him so he just decided when he got home to the love of his life, he'd grovel harder than any man has before. Yup, thats what I'll do, Derek thought to himself with a small grin on his lips, as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Derek had been roused from dosing off by J.J. "Hey Derek, sorry I woke ya but have you talked to Penelope at all this morning? Hotch and I have tried calling her on her cell and work phone several times but no answer."

All remaints of sleep gone. Derek's stomach quickly filled with dread. He prayed to god his baby girl was safe, whatever reason she wasn't answering any of their phone calls. One thing Derek knew was when he got home he was going to beg his girl for forgiveness. He never wanted this feeling of dread ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was anxious to get to his & Penelope's home. He was only two minutes away but he kept calling the house phone & Pen's cell phone, but of course no answer he was panicking and he knew he should slow down but he just had to get home.

Pulling up.. He thought about what he was expecting. That some crazed unsub had kidnapped her? Or that she just decided that he had hurt her for the last time. Neither scenario appealed to him. Loosing her means loosing everything.

Putting his key in the lock, he barelled thru the door.

The living room was completely empty, and the whole house was errily quiet. His heart started racing.

"Baby girl" derek called out willing his voice to sound normal.

No answer.

After looking in the kitchen, laundry room, and down stairs bathroom coming up with nothing he headed up stairs calling out for her once again.

"Pen... Baby... Please tell me your home!"

No answer.

He glanced into the three bedrooms in the begining of the long hallway, that seemed even longer today.

Reaching the end of the hall, he rested his fore head against the master suites door, he and Pen shared... He did something he found himself doing a lot when it came to his girl. He prayed to god. He prayed to god his girl was on the other side of this door.

His heart completely sank. Penelope was not in their room. He tried telling himself this doesnt mean anything she could just be at a friends, or the store or something.

But he knew that wasnt the case. He could just feel it. There was a different ora in the house. A lonely one.

His cell phone rang on his work belt and he all but dropped it trying to answer it as quickly as possible not even looking to see who it was.

"BABY GIRL!" he exclaimed to the caller.

"Derek, it's Hotch. I'm guessing Penelope's not home either?" hotch asked sounded rather sad for his fellow agent. But not surprised.

Derek didnt think his heart could take anymore disapointment. He just kept pacing his house rubbing his bald head back and fourth.

"What do you mean either Hotch? And no she's not here and neither is her car."

"Derek, Penelope's resignation is in my hand as we speak. I knew she wasnt feeling well but I didnt thjnk things were this bad. Whats going on Derek?" Hotch demanded.

"Wha... What do you mean her resignation? That cant be right Hotch! Cant you deny it? Yeah, Hotch deny it make sure it falls thru and make her come back to me!" derek was shocked by the new revelation he wasnt thinking straight. He made his way back to their bed room needing to find something of hers he could hold. Something that had her sweet smell lingering on it.

"Derek, i dont have that authority and you know it. She went over my head. Im going to talk to Strauss see what she knows. You look around your home for any sign of where she could have gone. Oh... And Derek? ...be prepared to tell me what you've done to upset my best tech analzyst!" Hotch hung up eager for answers from Strauss before Derek had the chance to respond.

Derek quickly realized Pen's belongings were not in their usual spots. He went towards their bed to grab her pillow when he noticed a piece a paper with something shiny on top of it.

He realized the shiny thing was the promise ring he had bought for his baby girl back when he was to big of a coward to propose to her.

Seeing she left the ring behind brought tears to his eyes.

He sat down on the bed, tears streeming down his handsome face, and began reading the letter.

Derek,

Im sorry handsome. Im sorry I couldn't make you happy. Im sorry I frustrate you. Im sorry that up until today, you've been settling for less by being with me. Im just sorry for everything. I had to leave because your to good of a man to just flat out tell me, that i've failed you. Don't worry about me hot stuff... I'll be okay. Remember I was living all by my lonesome before the man snatched me up. Please don't waste your time looking for me... I made it pretty much impossible. I sent each team member a letter via email, i'll miss all of you so much. You the most but don't tell the team i said that;) I just want you to know that me leaving, has nothing to do with not loving you.

I still and probaly always will love you to pieces Der. But I have a big reason to try and move on. I hope you move on also and find that woman that can make you happy. I pray you stay safe and have a wonderful life.

Yours truly,

PG

Derek was in complete shock. Tears flew freely down his face, his whole body was shaking.

He made the love of his life feel that way? She had it all wrong, he needed her more than he needed his next breath. The thought of never seeing his girl again was not an option in his world.

He had so much planned for their future. Marriage, babies, design their own home, and so much more. But now he royaly fucked up. He waited to damn long to show his girl how much she means to him and now he's lost her.

"No!" Derek stated out loud.

"I'll find her! I'll bring her home! I won't loose my girl!" he reassured himself.

He started searching their bedroom for any clues of where she went.

He was only fooling himself. If his baby girl didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. That's what scares him the most.

A/n: want more? Tell me wat u would like to see happen next. Thanks for all your beautiful reviews! P.s. I havent forgotten about my other two stories, no worries;) i just HAD to write this one down, it wouldnt leave me alone! Lol ill have some updates on the other stories as well as this one, by the weeks end! Thank you!


End file.
